1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for aligning and securing a ring binder mechanism which is secured to a base member, such as the spine of a notebook, to form a storage device for storing loose-leaf pages, such as the commonly known three-ring binder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ring binder mechanisms are generally constructed of a substantially rigid, elongated upper member or housing supporting a pair of plates mounted for pivotal movement within the housing with each plate carrying a plurality of half-rings, commonly three. Each half-ring on one plate is aligned with a similar half-ring on the other plate so that in a closed position the half-rings form a closure, generally circular or D-shaped in configuration, for holding a plurality of loose-leaf pages within a binder or base member to which the ring binder mechanism is secured. Commonly, the half-rings in conventional ring binders extend up through openings or slots formed in the binder upper member or housing such that loose-leaf pages mounted to the half rings through holes adjacent the pages' edges rest on the upper surface of the housing, as is shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,649. In addition, some conventional ring binder mechanisms have their half-rings mounted so as to extend around the lateral edges of the housing and outward a sufficient distance such that the loose-leaf pages rest on a relatively horizontal portion of the half-rings and the edges of the paper do not touch the housing, as is shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,263,687 and 4,552,478. It is also common to use such ring binder mechanisms either attached to the spine of the cover or base member or attached to one side of the cover or base member. See also U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,621, portions of the contents of which were used to describe the present invention, e.g. prior art FIGS. 1-6. U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,621 is incorporated herein by reference.
It is not uncommon for the distal (free) ends of respective pairs of ring members to become misaligned or otherwise spaced apart when in the closed position. This can result in poor securement of papers, i.e. they can fall out, become partially dislodged or become pinched or torn, particularly when moved from one portion of the ring to another.